As a conventionally known antiallergen filter of this type, for example, those obtained by attaching as an anti-allergenic agent, a water-soluble natural component such as a tea polyphenol having an anti-allergenic effect on a filter described in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2000-5531) or Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2001-269518) are mentioned. The application of such an antiallergen filter to an air cleaning device or a ventilating device as a filter for preventing an allergen from redispersing while maintaining its allergic activity by adsorbing and capturing an allergen such as a mite or pollen and inactivating the allergic activity of the captured allergen has been planned.
However, as for the antiallergen filter obtained by attaching a water-soluble natural component on a filter described in Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2, since the anti-allergenic agent is soluble in water, though it requires moisture for adsorbing and capturing an allergen and inactivating its allergic activity, there is a problem that the anti-allergenic agent flows and drops or is detached from the filter due to moisture in the atmosphere in a highly humid environment or the like.
As a method for solving such a problem, for example, there is a method of attaching a water-insoluble high-molecular weight anti-allergenic agent such as poly-4-vinylphenol on a filter as described in Patent Document 3 (JP-A-2003-81727). However, by only attaching such a water-insoluble high-molecular weight anti-allergenic agent solely on a filter, a satisfying effect cannot always be obtained.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide a novel antiallergen filter for effectively preventing an allergen from redispersing while maintaining its allergic activity over a prolonged period of time by adsorbing and capturing an allergen such as a mite or pollen and inactivating the allergic activity of the captured allergen, a process for producing the same and the use thereof.